Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power supply and a display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With development of information technologies, there are increasing demands for a display device which allows a user to connect information. Accordingly, a Flat Panel Display (FPD), such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display (OLED), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), are widely used.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, the LCD and the OLED, include: a display panel in which a plurality of subpixels are arranged in matrix; a driver which drives the display panel; a timing controller which controls the driver; and a power supply which generates power. The driver includes a gate driver for supplying a gate signal (or a scan signal) to the display panel, and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
Once a gate signal or a data signal is supplied to the subpixels arranged in matrix, selected subpixels transmit or emit lights and thereby the aforementioned display devices is enabled to display an image.
The power supply generates and outputs power voltages necessary to drive a timing controller and a driver which are components for controlling and driving the display panel. The power supply stops outputting all voltages when an off signal (e.g., an Under Voltage Lock Out (UVLO) signal) falls, wherein the off signal occurs within the display device when the display device is power off (or turned off). At this point, even after the display device is power off, the voltages output from the power supply have to fall in a constant order and voltage differentials between them have to be maintained. However, when an existing power supply is used, the voltages falls in a random order and the voltage differentials are not maintained, thereby causing the reverse voltage phenomenon, damage to the display device, or reliability failure,